La tempête
by Melancholy in my eyes
Summary: Dans ce ONE-SHOT, suivez Nathalia (OC) et ses amis après le départ des frères Mikaelson pour une raison inconnue. C'est un AU dans lequel tous les personnages sont humains et à l'université. Mention d'alcool, de drogue et de sexe. C'est principalement un OS centré sur les liens familiaux qui unissent le gang Contient : Klaroline,KathrinexElijah, Delena, MattxRebekah, et KolxOC.


Salut à tous!

me revoilà après une longue absence avec un One-Shot que j'avais commencé il y a bien longtemps et que j'ai décidé de enfin terminer.

Dans cette histoire, tous les personnages sont humains, c'est un AU complet, j'espère que ça vous plaira!

* * *

Quand Nathalia se réveilla ce matin là, elle était nue, et dans un lit qui n'était pas le sien. La jeune femme brune soupira lourdement sans oser ouvrir les yeux. Elle avait l'impression qu'une fanfare jouait dans son crâne et elle gérait ça plutôt mal.

 _Que s'était-il encore passé la veille au soir?_

Elle ne s'en souvenait plus. Ses meilleures amie Rebekah et Katherine l'avaient traînée à une des nombreuses fêtes étudiante de leur campus et après?

Oh oui elles avaient bu. Beaucoup bu. Comme à peu près tous les soirs depuis que les frères de Rebekah avaient quitté la ville et que pour chacune leurs raisons les trois jeunes femmes étaient désespérées. À elles trois s'était ajoutée Caroline qui bien qu'elle avait du mal à l'admettre regrettait le départ d'un des frères Mikaelson.

Nathalia grogna un peu et tira sur le drap pour recouvrir entièrement sa poitrine dénudée. Elle devait retrouver ses affaires, ses amies et aller en cours.

La jeune femme brune ouvrit enfin ses yeux, le soleil était en train de se lever ce qui signifiait qu'elle n'avait pas dormi bien longtemps. Une heure ou deux tout au plus. Ravie que ses prunelles émeraudes ne soient pas agressées par les rayons du soleil, Nathalia se leva et repéra facilement sa robe et ses sous-vêtement éparpillés autour du grand lit de la chambre miteuse où elle était. Une petite chambre de dortoir délabrée, elle avait connu plus classe. La jeune femme se rhabilla rapidement avant de récupérer son téléphone et envoyer un message à Katherine.

 **Debout la marmotte on rentre, besoin de toi pour les souvenirs xoxo**

Après ce rapide texto, Nathalia récupéra ses talons aiguilles de velours noir avant d'enfin oser poser les yeux sur l'homme qui avait partagé son lit. Il était beau. Et elle n'eut aucun mal à le reconnaître. C'était Tyler Lockwood. Le fils du maire de Mystic Falls. Lieu de résidence de la jeune femme. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils couchaient ensemble en étant totalement ivre. Et il n'y avait pas que lui dans le lit. À ses côtés il y avait une jeune fille blonde. Nathalia crut d'abord qu'il s'agissait de Caroline, l'ex de Tyler mais en fait non. C'était Rebekah.

Oh Dieux! Elle avait fait un plan à trois avec un imbécile et sa meilleure amie!

Nathalia se retint de hurler contre elle même, l'alcool et le départ des frères de son amie pour aller la réveiller.

\- Bekah, debout.

\- Encore une minute, marmonna-t-elle en enfonçant sa tête dans le dos de Tyler.

\- Bordel Bekah magne toi.

Nathalia secoua la jeune femme blonde par l'épaule pour la réveiller. Puis la voyant sans réaction perdit sa pauvre patience et la jeta par terre.

La belle Rebekah se retrouva les fesses au sol et laissa échapper un couinement.

\- Mais tu es dingue?! hurla-t-elle avant de se tenir la tête.

Elle aussi souffrait d'une sacrée gueule de bois. Ses yeux bleus se promenèrent rapidement sur toute la pièce et elle se rhabilla sous les yeux ennuyés de son amie avant de la fixer étrangement.

\- Dis moi que toi et moi n'avons pas partagé Lockwood, supplia finalement la blonde.

\- M'en souviens plus, répondit Nathalia avec désinvolture. Mais je crois bien que oui.

\- Quelle horreur.

\- Je ne m'en sens même pas offensée, plaisanta la brune.

Rabekah sourit avant d'enfiler ses talons rouges et prendre la main de son amie.

\- Allons trouver Katherine et Caroline. On rentre.

\- Pas la peine Blondie et moi on est là.

En effet dans le couloir se tenait deux jeunes femmes l'une brune aux yeux noisettes et la seconde blonde comme les blés aux yeux saphir.

\- On y va? demanda Caroline. Il me faut un aspirine.

Les quatre amies quittèrent le dortoir pour rejoindre leur propre résidence universitaire et ainsi leur chez elles pour se préparer pour les cours de huit heure. Il était sept heure du matin.

\- Pitié dis moi que tu te souviens de tout Katherine. Je sais que même ivre tu n'oublies rien, demanda finalement Rebekah installée sur le siège passager de la voiture grise de Nathalia avec laquelle elles étaient venues la veille.

L'interrogée qui conduisait à une vitesse tout à fait inconsciente sourit.

\- C'était génial! Déjà, Caroline a couché avec Jesse après avoir bu tellement de shots que j'ai pas pu les compter. Blondie tu croyais vraiment que c'était Klaus? Parce que tu l'a appelé comme ça plusieurs fois.

Caroline rougit avant de tousser pour masquer sa gêne.

\- J'étais bourrée, lâcha-t-elle vivement avant de s'énerver au regard pleins de sous entendus de ses amies. Oui! Oui je croyais que c'était Klaus parce que oui, il me manque et je crève d'envie de le voir! finit-elle par avouer.

\- Désolée de briser ton petit cœur fragile, mais mon frère ne reviendra pas avant un moment. Ils sont trop occupés à régler je ne sais quoi Elijah, Kol et lui, soupira Rebekah.

\- Je sais.

\- Sinon, j'ai vu que tu avais remis le couvert avec Tyler, Nathalia bravo! Tu pourrais te renouveler tu sais.

\- Ferme là Kath'.

La brune rit de bon cœur et se gara enfin sur le parking de la résidence de l'université de Withmore. Nathalia et Rebekah rejoignirent leur chambre et Katherine et Caroline firent de même.

Les quatre jeunes femmes se douchèrent et se préparèrent pour aller en cours non sans avoir prit de quoi clamer leur maux de tête et quelques tasses de café.

Elles se retrouvèrent ensuite pour écouter la suite du récit de Katherine qui semblait adorer mettre mal à l'aise ses amies.

\- Bon quand on est arrivées vous avez commencé à boire et à danser. Mais rien de bien étonnant venant de vous. Puis une fois que vous étiez bien éméchées, Caroline est allée draguer Jesse qui lui aussi était complètement bourré et on connaît déjà la suite et fin de cette histoire. Puis vous deux là! Vous vous êtes mises à faire un concours de boisson avec les gars de l'équipe de football et c'était hilarant!

Katherine riait toute seule mais au moins, la jeune femme riait ce qui était rare ces derniers mois. Alors tant pis si elle se moquait de ses meilleures amies.

\- Matt a voulu t'arrêter parce que t'étais vraiment mal Rebekah et là toi tu l'as embrassé, tu t'es jetée sur lui! C'était tellement drôle! Et puis Nathalia s'est avancée non sans tituber et elle vous a séparer elle a regardé Matt et mots pour mots elle a dit : "Je suis supposée veiller sur elle, je l'ai promis à son frère. Désolée Matty faudra repasser plus tard.". Et tu as embrassée Rebekah! Puis tu as continué à boire avec Tyler alors que notre pauvre Bekah pleurait dans les bras de Matt, en criant que ses frères lui manquait terriblement! Enfin Tyler et Nathalia se sont levés et elle t'a pris par le poignet pour te traîner derrière elle.

La brune explosa de rire tendis que Rebekah elle fulminait et que Nathalia riait légèrement.

\- Thalia!

\- Je suis désolée. C'est ça que tu veux entendre? demanda la brune aux yeux vert avec ironie.

\- Non! Mais... Rebekah poussa un cri de frustration. On recommence plus jamais!

\- Promis. Si tu crois que j'ai fait ça avec toute ma conscience tu te goures Bekah.

La blonde finit par sourire. Avant de se tourner vers Katherine.

\- Bon et toi Kath'? Comment as-tu fini ta nuit?

\- Avec ma bouteille de Bourbon! répliqua cette dernière en souriant.

\- C'est faux, intervint Caroline. Je t'ai vu avec Stefan. Vous étiez là à parler dans les escaliers et ça avait pas l'air d'être près de s'arrêter.

\- OK, admit Pierce. J'ai fini avec ma bouteille de Bourbon et Stefan Salvatore.

\- T'as couché avec mon demi-frère que tu as aimé pendant tant d'années?! demanda Nathalia surprise.

\- T'as trompé mon frère?! s'écria Rebekah choquée et énervée.

\- Non on a bu jusqu'au matin en se racontant nos vies! se défendit Katherine en souriant. Franchement je ne ressens plus rien pour lui alors j'ai juste évacué mon trop pleins d'émotions de ma conscience et il en a fait de même. C'est vraiment un garçon bavard quand il est ivre.

Les quatre jeunes femmes finirent par se raconter tous ce dont elles se souvenaient sur l'instant avant de se séparer. Katherine rejoignit sa classe de dernière année en littérature étrangère tendis que Caroline se rendait en histoire deuxième année et que Rebekah; avec Nathalia retrouvait en biologie pour la matinée avec les troisième année.

Elles se retrouvèrent à la pause déjeuner. Déjeuner qui fut malheureusement interrompu par Elena; la cousine de Katherine ainsi que Bonnie.

Les deux jeunes femmes se ressemblaient traits pour traits mais ne partageaient rien du tout. On aurait presque pu dire qu'elles se détestaient. Quant à Bonnie c'était une très belle métisse du même âge que Elena, une fille discrète et très gentille.

\- Caroline! J'ai essayait de t'appeler toute la matinée. Tu étais où? Bonnie et moi t'attendions pour aller au cinéma hier soir.

\- J'ai oublié je suis désolée Elena! s'excusa la blonde sans trop en penser un mot. Je te rappelle?

Se sentant un peu éconduite Elena sourit à son amie d'enfance.

\- Oui s'il te plaît.

Et elle et Bonnie partirent.

\- Tu n'avais pas oublié, lui rappela Rebekah. Tu n'as pas hésité une seconde à nous suivre parce que tu en veux à Elena parce qu'elle essaye de tout contrôler dans ta vie. Je suis sûre que Bonnie comprendrait si tu lui en parlait calmement.

\- Je sais. Mais Elena est de plus en plus une garce et Bonnie n'ose pas lui en parler! geignit Caroline.

Katherine soupira et se moqua de la blonde en lui rappelant que seule la vérité faisait mal. Nathalia quant à elle ne dit rien. Ce n'était pas ses affaires et honnêtement elle n'avait jamais trop aimé Elena pour ce qu'elle avait fait à ses demi-frères Stefan et Demon.

La pauvre, petite, douce et gentille Elena était sortie avec Stefan au lycée puis l'avait lâché pour aller avec son frère; Damon et ils s'étaient séparés, puis remis ensemble. De manière répétitives jusqu'à ce qu'ils se mettent définitivement ensemble en début d'année. Et elle n'avait même pas pensé à Katherine un seul instant qui à cette époque crevait d'amour pour Stefan qui avait son âge à elle et non celui d'Elena. Enfin tout ça pour dire que Elena n'avait pas trop une place de choix dans le cœur de Nathalia Fell Salvatore.

Un peu plus tard, Tyler et Matt vinrent s'installer avec les filles. Le premier semblait totalement ailleurs tendis que son meilleur ami paraissait en pleine forme.

\- Alors les filles, dit Matt. Prête à recommencer ce soir?

\- Plus que partantes, répondit Nathalia en souriant.

\- Chez moi. À Mystic Falls, prévint Tyler. On fait une fête pour l'arrivée des vacances. Venez très bien habillées J'espère vous voir toutes les quatre.

Le regard insistant de Tyler sur Caroline voulait surtout dire qu'il voulait la voir elle mais la belle blonde l'ignora avec superbe.

Elle avait trop souffert à cause de lui. Tyler l'avait convaincu qu'elle était tout pour lui puis l'avait trompé avec Hayley. Une garce. Paraîtrait que le jeune homme regrettait, Caroline n'en avait rien à faire.

\- Nous serons là, assura Rebekah en fixant Matt.

\- Parfait, répondit ce dernier en souriant à la blonde à l'accent anglais.

\- Au pire sautez vous dessus maintenant parce que je supporte plus cette tension entre vous! s'exclama Katherine.

Les deux blonds cessèrent de se fixer intensément et les garçons repartirent avec un sourire pour les filles.

\- Kath'!

\- Oups j'ai dit quelque chose qui fallait pas? demanda cette dernière avec un sourire de garce.

\- Je t'admire Katherine, dit Nathalia indifférente. Tu adores nous mettre mal à l'aise par le moyen le plus dur, et ce sans même le regretter.

\- Je sais Thalia, je suis exceptionnelle!

\- Oui exceptionnellement méchante, lâcha Caroline en souriant.

Toutes trois rirent de bon cœur tendis que Katherine elle, souriait à ses amie avec un regard de fatalité. Elle vivait très bien le fait d'être méchante et mauvaise. C'était même son jeu favoris!

Après les derniers cours de la journée qui sonnaient également le début des vacances, les quatre jeunes femmes firent leurs valises et retournèrent à Mystic Falls. Caroline chez sa mère, Katherine chez sa tente Jenna qui avait accepté de l'héberger le temps de ses études, maison où logeait aussi Jeremy le petit frère ennuyeux d'Elena, la dite Elena ainsi que Alaric Saltzman le nouveau fiancé de Jenna. Rebekah rentra chez elle, son grand manoir était vide sans ses frères et Nathalia retourna à la pension des Salvatore où elle vivait avec Stefan et Damon.

Une fois chez elle, Nathalia rangea rapidement ses affaires dans son armoire avant de se glisser dans son lit. Elle comptait dormir avant la soirée chez Tyler. Elle devait être parfaite pour faire passer toute cette peine.

\- Je pars loin, pendant je ne sais combien de temps. Je préfère que tu vives ta vie plutôt que de m'attendre désespérément.

Voilà ce que cet imbécile de Kol lui avait dit il y a trois mois pour rompre avec elle!

Nathalia pleurait encore et encore rien qu'en revoyant la scène mentalement.

Ils étaient tous les deux, dans la chambre de Kol, ils faisaient sa valise. Et elle, elle avait pleuré, alors qu'elle refusait toujours de le faire parce qu'elle savait que Kol ne savait pas gérer les larmes de ceux qu'il aimait mais ce jour là, elle avait craqué. Elle avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps en hurlant. Elle avait hurlé qu'elle le détestait et qu'elle lui en voudrait toute sa vie et qu'elle l'aimait aussi.

Et puis cet idiot avait dit en souriant:

\- Je t'aime aussi.

Et Nathalia était partie après l'avoir giflé avec toutes ses forces.

Et maintenant, elle pleurait encore, la jeune femme se leva de son lit et attrapa un cadre photo sur sa table de nuit pour le jeter en travers de la pièce afin qu'il aille s'écraser contre le manteau de la cheminée. Nathalia marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre et l'ouvrit en grand pour laisser l'air glacé de Décembre envahir sa chambre.

Dans le séjour, Damon entendit un bruit de casse et se dirigea aussitôt vers la chambre de sa petite demi-sœur laissant Elena seule avec Stefan.

\- Thalia!

Le jeune homme se précipita à l'étage en courant. Il savait que Nathalia n'était plus dans son état normal depuis le départ de Kol. Damon savait qu'elle ne s'attachait pas facilement mais qu'une fois que c'était fait la blesser avait des effets dévastateurs sur sa santé mentale. Damon ouvrit la porte de la chambre à la volée à temps pour voir Nathalia ramasser et jeter à la poubelle les bouts de verre du cadre brisé. À l'intérieur une photo de lui, Stefan et elle dans une fête foraine quand elle avait quatorze ans, son frère quinze et lui dix-sept.

\- Dam', je crois que ça va jamais aller mieux.

La jeune femme fondit en larme à nouveau et se précipita dans les bras de son frère qui la serra fort tout en caressant ses cheveux bruns.

\- Je suis là, t'es pas toute seule. Je reste avec toi.

Damon attendit quelques minutes que Nathalia se calme avant de l'embrasser sur le front. Et sécher ses larmes.

\- Tu devrais dormir un peu, Stefan m'a parlé de la soirée chez Tyler ce soir. Alors toi, et moi on va y aller ensemble.

\- Tu devais y aller Elena.

\- Et bien j'irai avec Elena, et toi.

\- Non, t'en fait pas pour moi. Ça va aller, je serai avec Kath' et Bekah.

\- Raison de plus pour qu'on y aille ensemble, contra Damon qui connaissait bien les deux amies de sa sœur.

\- Dam' je t'aime mais ça ira.

\- Je t'aime aussi Thalia.

Il l'embrassa à nouveau sur son front puis la laissa se reposer. Damon redescendit au salon pour attraper son petit frère.

\- Stefan! cira le plus âgé.

Damon était fou de rage. Il avait demandé une seule chose à Stefan, une seule. Veiller sur Nathalia parce qu'il savait qu'elle allait avoir un comportement autodestructeur après le départ de Kol. Et cet idiot l'avait laissé faire la fête, boire à l'excès et fumer tout et n'importe quoi et ça, Damon le savait il l'avait sentit dans les cheveux de sa précieuse petite sœur et l'avait également entendu de la bouche de Elena qui avait croisé Thalia la veille à la soirée.

\- Qu'y a-t-il?

\- Tu devais veiller sur elle! s'emporta l'aîné.

\- Elle peut très bien le faire toute seule, elle est grande non?! répliqua Stefan avec un regard d'excuse pour Elena qui devait assister à cette scène.

\- Je t'avais demandé de ne pas la laisser s'enfermer sur elle même de ne pas la laisser seule!

Damon attrapa son frère par les épaules et le secoua un bon coup.

\- Damon arrête!

Elena s'était levée et tenait le bras de son petit ami avec force. Le jeune homme relâcha son frère avant de se tourner vers la belle brune et de lui sourire tristement.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû voir ça.

\- Ça va. c'est bon. Viens, on va prendre l'air.

Stefan se mura dans le silence. Voir son frère et la fille qu'il aimait toujours ensemble le faisait extrêmement souffrir mais il ne pouvait l'avouer ou il perdrait Damon et l'amitié d'Elena.

Le couple partit et Stefan monta dans sa chambre pour se reposer. Il avait merdé. Encore une fois.

Nathalia se réveilla au son de son téléphone qui sonnait. Elle regarda sur l'écran et cru lire le nom de Kol. Alors elle relu le nom et son espoir fou se brisa en petits morceaux. Kath'.

\- Oui ma belle? dit la jeune femme en contenant sa peine.

\- Je suis chez toi dans trois minutes alors tu te lèves parce que oui je sais que tu es encore au lit et va te doucher! Je pars de chez Jenna.

\- Elena est chez moi.

\- Bah je ferai comme si non, rit Katherine avant de redevenir sérieuse. Bon à part ça, Damon m'a envoyé un texto alors ce soir ma belle, tu vas rester sobre et ne rien fumer.

\- Je ferai comme bon me semble Kath'!

Nathalia s'était levée et se dirigeait vers sa salle de bain, elle mit son amie en haut parleur alors qu'elle entrait dans son bain.

\- Non s'il te plaît pour une fois depuis la mi-septembre tu vas rester sobre à une soirée.

\- Kath'! T'as pas le droit de me dire ça! Tu fais pareil depuis le départ de Elijah de ta vie!

\- Ça c'est injuste! Parce que oui je finis totalement soûle mais au moins je ne me jette dans aucun lit mis à part le mien et seule, contra la plus âgée.

\- Parce que Elijah ne t'as pas jeté comme je me suis fait jetée! hurla-t-elle en pleurant à nouveau.

La voix s'élevait maintenant de la chambre. Katherine était là et paraissait très vexée.

\- Je te pardonne Thalia. Je sais que tu vas pas bien et que t'essayes de me faire croire l'inverse.

\- Je peux, juste ne pas t'en parler?

\- Tu peux.

Nathalia soupira et sortit de son bain sans pudeur et se sécha.

\- Tu as une robe pour moi?

\- Oh que oui, répondit Katherine Pierce avec une regard brûlant d'impatience.

Les deux jeunes femmes se préparèrent ensemble s'aidant à se coiffer et se maquiller puis elles descendirent dîner avec Damon, Stefan et Elena, cette dernière ne semblait pas très ravie de voir sa cousine.

Le dîner se passa donc dans un silence de plomb, les deux cousines ne s'adressaient pas la parole et ne faisaient que partager des regards méchants et les frères Salvatore en faisaient de même. Nathalia était ailleurs se demandant encore ce que Kol était en train de faire, si il pensait à elle et quand il rentrerait.

Mais quelle imbécile! Non il ne pensait pas à elle vu qu'il l'avait jeté! Kol l'avait jeté et il s'en foutait d'elle! C'était sur!

Nathalia se leva de table et apporta les desserts pour cacher son trouble et elle servit les assiettes avec un sourire.

Vers vingt heure, Caroline et Rebekah installèrent leurs affaires à la pension Salvatore vu qu'elles avaient prévues de dormir ici. Les quatre amies montèrent s'enfermer dans la chambre de Nathalia pour passer le temps. Rebekah avait tout calculé, si elles arrivaient avec une demi-heure de retard, elles seraient encore plus remarquées que si elles avaient été à l'heure. Et se faire remarquer c'est exactement ce qu'elles voulaient. Qu'on les voit, qu'on les aime, qu'on leur fasse oublier leur peine.

Nathalia et Caroline discutaient dans un coin tendis que Katherine prévoyait de surveiller ses amies pour ne pas qu'elles soient ivres mortes avant leur surprise. La jeune femme brune aux yeux noisette trépignait d'impatience à l'idée de revoir ses trois amies sourire pour de vrai à nouveau.

Tyler avait vu les choses en grand. Une décoration brillante blanche, bleue pour rappeler l'arrivée de l'hiver ainsi que des sapins et des guirlandes pour annoncer l'arrivée de Noël tant attendues.

Rebekah dans sa robe rouge se sentait particulièrement à l'aise dans cette atmosphère qui lui rappelait les bals où elle se rendait avec sa mère avant qu'elle ne disparaisse quand elle avait dix ans. Caroline la suivait dans une très moulante robe bleue saphir. La belle blonde cherchait des yeux les tables avec les rafraîchissements pour y entraîner Nathalia dans sa robe émeraude bustier est coupée au dessus des genoux. Katherine portait une simple robe blanche et s'installa à son poste d'observation favori, la piste de danse improvisée dans le salon des Lockwood. Elle fut rejointe par Stefan qui lui sourit.

\- Comment vas-tu?

\- Moi je vais bien, je suis même ravie!

\- Puis-je savoir ce qui te met de si bonne humeur? demanda le jeune homme intrigué.

Katherine lui donna sa réponse avec un si large sourire que Stefan ne pu rien faire d'autre que de se sentir très heureux pour son amie et soulagé pour sa sœur. Il lui offrit un verre et ils discutèrent comme les vieux camarades qu'ils étaient.

Rebekah trouva vite sa place auprès de Matt, elle commença par s'excuser de son attitude de la veille et le jeune homme blond rit en lui assurant qu'elle n'avait rien à se reprocher. Il l'entraîna alors sur la piste de danse. La jeune femme se laissa faire ravie de pouvoir partager un peu de temps lucide avec le garçon qu'elle aimait tendrement depuis des mois.

Caroline et Nathalia venaient d'entamer un concours de boisson avec Tyler et Jesse et tous les quatre semblait s'amuser comme des petits fous, surtout la brune, après son énorme baisse de moral dans l'après midi, elle ressentait le besoin urgent de retrouver sa bonne humeur dans les vapeurs de l'alcool.

Plus loin, hors des tumultes de la fête, un groupe de trois beaux jeunes homme venait d'arriver sur le terrain des Lockwood. Le plus âgé, dans un costume noir parfaitement taillé soupira. Il n'aimait pas les manifestations de ce genre mais il devait absolument retrouver deux personnes très chères à son cœur et ce très rapidement. Le second, vêtu d'un jean sombre et d'une chemise noire soupirait, ses cheveux blonds coupés courts lui glissaient un peu devant les yeux à cause du vent. Si il devait vraiment la retrouver dans cet endroit il espérait qu'au moins elle serait sobre. Le dernier, le plus jeune portait un tee-shirt bordeaux et un jean noir. Ses épaules étaient recouvertes d'une veste de cuir noire et il semblait très impatient. Mais également très angoissé. Deux personnes vinrent à leur rencontre. Une femme vêtue d'une robe blanche qui se précipita dans les bras de l'homme en costume avant de l'embrasser. Le couple se fichait totalement d'être entouré ou non. Le jeune homme à l'allure sombre qui était venu avec la belle jeune femme se dirigea vers le plus jeune des trois arrivants et lui décrocha son poing dans le visage.

\- Tu as intérêt à réparer le bordel que t'as causé! s'emporta-t-il.

Tous regardèrent la scène pas vraiment surpris. Le jeune homme releva la tête et si tint le joue en souriant en coin, une pointe de fierté sur ses lèvres.

\- Je m'en occupe on se calme papa poule.

À l'intérieur, Caroline était partie danser avec Bonnie, elle était heureuse de passer un petit moment avec son amie d'enfance sans Elena pour lui faire des reproches sur tout et n'importe quoi comme si elle n'avait rien à se reprocher. Ses gestes étaient un peu flous tout comme la musique qui parvenait à ses oreilles. Elle vit Rebekah plus loin avec Matt et elle sourit victorieuse pour son amie. La belle blonde continua à danser sentant son cœur exploser à chaque battement, les yeux clos. Des mains se glissèrent sur ses hanches et elle sursauta avant de se retourner brusquement pour dévisager le jeune homme qui venait de troubler son équilibre. Son trouble devint un large sourire et Caroline n'attendit même pas quelques mots du jeune homme pour l'embrasser avec tout son soulagement de le revoir, sa joie, son amour. Il la conduisit dans les jardins pour discuter, s'expliquer de son comportement, se faire pardonner.

Nathalia dansait, secouant son corps au rythme de la musique Aaron, un garçon du campus dansait avec elle. Le jeune homme portait le même parfum de Kol et même si ce n'était pas exactement la même fragrance, c'était suffisant à Nathalia et à son cœur déprimé. Aaron avait passé ses bras autours de la taille de l'envoûtante brune et il dansait collant son corps au sien.

\- J'espère ne pas déranger, sonna une voix calme et froide.

Nathalia sursauta et ouvrit ses grands yeux émeraude. Aaron se recula un peu de la jeune femme et se mit face au jeune homme brun qui portait encore sa veste de cuir.

\- Vas t'en trouver une autre mec, répliqua le blond dérangé.

\- Kol? C'est vraiment toi? demanda la seule fille la voix nouée par l'émotion.

Le visage du jeune homme s'illumina d'un fin sourire satisfait tendis que celui de Nathalia se décomposa lentement et pâlit, ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes.

\- Moi même! répondit-il théâtralement en levant les bras près à accueillir le corps de la jeune femme bien qu'il savait qu'il ne le méritait pas.

Nathalia s'approcha lentement de son ancien amour et le gifla de toutes ses forces.

\- Après tout ce temps?! Tu aurais pu prévenir que tu revenais! s'emporta-t-elle laissant une larme couler sur sa joue rougie par l'alcool.

\- C'est le principe d'une surprise, se défendit Kol sans se détacher de son sourire.

Il massa tout de même sa joue, deux coups dans une seule soirée. Bon il les méritait largement mais putain c'était douloureux quand même. Damon avait apprit d'excellent moyens de défense à sa chère sœur.

Il admira le corps de Nathalia dans sa magnifique robe puis son visage qui lui avait tant manqué, Kol voyait clairement qu'elle allait encore lui hurler dessus alors pour lui épargner ça, il prit le visage fin de la jeune femme en coupe et l'embrassa furieusement pour évacuer toute sa culpabilité, son manque.

Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres de Nathalia qui enroula ses mains autour de la nuque de Kol pour approfondir le baiser encore plus. Collant son corps au sien, fixant leur chaleur ensemble comme ça l'avait été, comme ça n'aurait jamais dû cesser d'être. Kol glissa lentement ses mains le long des bras de Nathalia qui frissonna à ce contact familier et rassurant, elle fut prise d'un nouveau frisson lorsqu'elle sentit les mains du jeune homme sur ses reins.

\- Je te déteste, murmura Nathalia les lèvres contre celles de Kol.

\- On sait tous les deux que c'est faux Thaly. Et en plus, je suis des...

Il fut interrompu par un nouveau baiser.

\- Je m'en fiche. Juste continuons la fête. Tu me raconteras tout plus tard.

Kol rit un peu et consentit à se séparer de la belle jeune femme pour commencer à boire un peu.

Il ne voulait pas la lâcher. Il avait bien trop peur qu'elle ne disparaisse. Après ces trois mois il n'osait croire qu'elle acceptait encore de se tenir à ses côtés. Kol regrettait énormément son attitude de salaud mais il ne voulait pas mal agir. Le plus jeune des Mikaelson soupira avant de boire un peu de son whisky.

Du coin de l'œil il repéra sa sœur dans les bras de Matt en train de danser un slow que eux seuls semblaient entendre. C'était amusant et affreusement étrange aussi. Kol eut un sourire en voyant le regard radieux de Rebekah. Et il vit également Klaus assit dans un fauteuil en train de rire avec Caroline et rapidement à l'extérieur il aperçut Elijah poursuivre Katherine qui semblait le narguer avec sa... cravate. Sérieusement?! Mais son attention totale fut vite reportée sur Nathalia qui avait disparut volontairement de ses bras. Merde! Il devait ne pas la lâcher! Plus jamais!

Nathalia était juste partie danser plus loin mais elle savait que Kol allait la chercher alors elle voulait jouer avec ses nerfs comme il avait joué avec ses sentiments.

Souriante, la jeune femme brune s'était éloignée lentement alors que dans le salon s'élevait bien fort la musique _Sexy Naughty Bitchy._ Nathalia ne comptait plus les fois où elle et Rebekah avait dansé sur les tables avec cette chanson. Alors résignée et l'esprit un peu embrumé, elle s'était déplacée jusqu'à une table avant d'y monter debout avec d'autres filles. Elle se sentait éternelle. Oui le mot exact c'était ça. Éternelle, intouchable, et un peu incontrôlable aussi. C'était si agréable de se déhancher ainsi au dessus des autres. Nathalia se sentait tellement belle pour une fois.

Kol n'eut aucun mal à la retrouver. Si merveilleuse au milieu de ces autres, tellement plus attirante et non cela n'avait aucun rapport avec le fait qu'il l'aimait comme un fou ou plutôt comme un imbécile.

Il plaça ses bras autour de la taille de Nathalia avec un grand sourire carnassier.

\- Alors Thaly, on s'enfuit maintenant?

\- Et toi?

Ils partagèrent un long regard de défi avant que Kol ne la souleva aisément de la table où elle était perchée pour la reposer sur le sol. Instantanément Nathalia captura les lèvres douces de Kol qui se laissa faire en souriant largement. Maintenant qu'il était de retour tout allait pour le mieux. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de danser plus car Tyler les interrompit avec son petit regard suffisant.

\- Alors Nathalia on m'abandonne maintenant que ton pauvre crétin est revenu?

\- Oh! Tyler! Comment tu vas? demanda-t-elle avec un faux sourire.

\- Lockwood, salua Kol froidement.

\- Au fait Mikaelson, ta sœur et ta copine elles sont vraiment bonnes! Surtout ensemble!

Nathalia rougit et voulut coller immédiatement son poing dans le visage suffisant de cet idiot de Tyler mais Kol ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Il empoigna le jeune homme par le col de son polo et le plaqua contre le mur le plus proche. Ses yeux noisette s'étaient obscurcis alors que le sourire de Tyler s'élargissait.

\- Et oui, hier soir je me suis fait ta sœur et ta copine. Mais n'aies pas l'air si choqué, Nathalia a adoré partager mon lit vu qu'elle est venue me voir plusieurs fois.

Cette fois Kol n'y tint plus et colla un coup dans la mâchoire de son hôte avant de le jeter au sol. Tyler se releva et se précipita sur Kol pour riposter mais fut interrompu par Elijah et Damon.

\- Assez! cria l'aîné Mikaelson avant de se tourner vers son frère. Kol, tu me suis dans le jardin. Maintenant.

Mais ce dernier ne bougea pas, il resta figé les yeux plantés dans les émeraudes brisées et ternes de Nathalia qui tremblait de tout son corps, puis il dévisagea sa sœur qui s'était rapprochée comme les autres badauds et dont le visage livide lui fit comprendre rapidement qu'elle avait entendu ce qu'avait dit Tyler et que c'était vrai. Fou de rage Kol suivit Elijah à l'extérieur alors que la fête reprenait.

Katherine et Damon se précipitèrent ensemble vers Nathalia dont les tremblements s'étaient accentués. Klaus et Caroline aidés de Matt conduisirent Rebekah à l'étage dans une pièce vide où elle s'écroula en larme.

\- Bekah, attaqua Klaus dont la voix vibrait de colère contenue. Que s'est-il passé pendant qu'on était pas là?

Caroline sentit sa gorge se nouer et elle s'écarta de Klaus pour aller serrer son amie dans ses bras, Matt se sentait pas vraiment à sa place mais cru bon de rester au cas où.

\- J'étais malheureuse Nik! hurla la jeune femme blonde au bord de la crise de nerf. Vous m'avez abandonné sans donner la moindre nouvelle! Sans dire où vous alliez ni pourquoi! J'étais seule! Sans compter que vous avez brisé les cœurs de mes trois meilleures amies! Alors on est sorties. Tous les soirs. Pour oublier, avoua-t-elle la voix brisée, basse presque inaudible.

Niklaus, surpris, puis encore plus peiné qu'énervé soupira lourdement. Il transperça sa seule sœur des yeux avec toute sa colère pour qu'elle comprenne que ce comportement n'était pas celui qu'il espérait d'elle avant de laisser tomber son masque quand il vit les larmes de Caroline.

\- Bekah... Si on t'a rien dit c'est qu'on avait nos raisons.

Il s'approcha d'un pas lentement. Il se sentait coupable désormais.

\- Viens.

Il ouvrit les bras et la belle Mikaelson se rua dedans pleurant encore plus fort, si cela était possible. Klaus embrassa le haut du crane de sa sœur avant de croiser les yeux bleus de Caroline, elle essuya ses larmes avant de sourire faiblement. Matt alla voir son amie d'enfance.

\- Ça va aller Care?

\- Oui. Merci Matt.

En entendant la voix du jeune homme, Rebekah se détacha de son frère et alla le voir et sans attendre Matt la prit dans ses bras. Il aimait beaucoup Rebekah, c'était une peste, elle passait son temps à trop boire en soirée mais quand il parlait avec elle en classe de Biologie, il ressentait tant de choses indescriptibles qu'il pouvait tout lui pardonner.

Klaus marcha vers l'autre jeune femme blonde de la pièce avec un petit sourire d'excuse en coin.

\- J'ai foiré.

\- Plus qu'un peu, répliqua-t-elle.

\- Je suis navré Love. J'aurais dû lui raconter toute cette histoire plus tôt.

\- Oui tu aurais dû. Mais maintenant, vaut mieux attendre demain.

Et sans attendre plus de mots, Klaus prit Caroline dans ses bras pour l'embrasser. La jeune femme lui rendit son baiser passionné avant de se décoller un peu de lui gardant son front contre le sien.

\- Au moins tu sais te faire pardonner, remarqua-t-elle.

\- Et tu n'as rien vu encore, lui répondit-il avec un sourire en coin dont lui seul avait le secret.

\- Et nous sommes toujours ici!

La remarque de Rebekah les fit rire et la jeune femme prit la main de Matt dans la sienne avant de le traîner hors de la pièce laissant son frère avec sa meilleure amie. Enfin une histoire qui allait bien finir.

Au rez-de-chaussée, Damon et Katherine avait entraîné Nathalia dans la cuisine. La jeune femme brune respirait avec difficulté, passait ses mais dans ses cheveux dénoués puis sur son visage où les larmes coulaient de façon incontrôlable et discontinue.

\- Il me déteste! Kol me déteste! Il m'avait demandé de rester avec Bekah pas de coucher avec elle! Oh! Il me hait!

\- Thalia, essaya Damon mais sa voix chargée d'une pointe de reproche accentua le malaise de la brunette.

\- Thalia, je suis sûre qu'il ne te hait pas, tenta Katherine soucieuse. Il était en colère mais je suis sûre qu'il ne te déteste pas!

Mais Nathalia n'entendait rien, elle ne voyait plus clair. Inlassablement dans sa tête elle revoyait les yeux ombragés de Kol, sa fureur, il la détestait! Cette pensée perçait sa poitrine comme un milliard d'aiguilles. La jeune femme ne pouvait plus respirer, elle avait besoin d'air, vite! Le regard accusateur et déçu de Damon, l'inquiétude de Kath, la haine de Kol. À travers son torrent de larmes, Nathalia ne parvenait à distinguer que ses nouvelles larmes noires teintées par le mascara qu'elle avait appliqué plus tôt. Elle était appuyée contre l'évier, Damon et Katherine face à elle lui parlait mais elle ne les entendait pas, elle n'y arrivait pas. Pas à travers ce bourdonnement incessant. Oppressée, perdue, dégoûtée d'elle même, Nathalia pressa ses mains sur ses oreilles pour faire cesser ce bruit continu et strident. Puis elle hurla, elle hurla à s'en crever la gorge, déchirant ses cordes vocales, vidant ses poumons de l'air nocif qui la rongeait.

Dans le jardin, Elijah traînait Kol loin de la fête pour lui parler à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

\- Je peux savoir ce qu'il ta prit là bas?! commença l'aîné avec colère.

\- Tyler! Elle aurait pu faire ça avec qui elle voulait mais il fallait que ce soit Tyler Lockwood et Rebekah! Elijah! Merde! Bekah! hurla Kol.

La vérité était qu'il savait parfaitement pourquoi c'était arrivé. C'était de sa faute à lui! Il l'avait abandonné sachant pertinemment que c'était sa plus grande crainte. Nathalia avait peur de l'abandon depuis la mort de ses parents et il le savait! Il avait merdé comme un imbécile! Il se protégeait lui même en prétendant que tout irait bien, que ses amies veilleraient sur elle, mais ça aurait dû être lui! Étouffé par ces pensées, Kol expira un grand coup avant de pincer l'arrête de son nez pour retenir une nausée.

\- Kol, je suis sûr que tu es déjà en train de d'auto flageller mentalement mais ça ne changera rien. Reprend toi! Tu t'es comporté comme un parfait idiot quand nous sommes partis et quand tu reviens tu ne trouve rien de mieux à faire que de relâcher ta frustration sur elle, reprit Elijah en soupirant. Certes, je suis tout aussi choqué mais il vaut mieux que notre sœur ait fait ça avec Nathalia qu'avec une tierce personne. De plus tu aurais dû te douter que Nath trouverait un moyen d'oublier la peine que tu lui as causé.

\- Je sais, ferme là tu veux! s'emporta le plus jeune en passant une main dans ses cheveux bruns.

\- Kol! Lijah!

La voix de Rebekah sembla les statufier dans le jardin comme du marbre. La jeune femme courait, elle avait laissé Matt sur la terrasse d'où il pouvait garder un œil sur elle, bien qu'elle sache que jamais ses frères ne lui feraient de mal, il voulait être sûr.

\- Pas maintenant Bekah, la prévint Elijah connaissant le tempérament de son jeune frère.

\- Si maintenant! Nik m'a déjà bien hurlé dessus pas la peine d'en rajouter!

\- Pas la peine?! Pas la peine?! s'étouffa presque Kol. Ouvre les yeux Bekah! Vous vous êtes comportées comme des enfants capricieuses! Vous allongeant à droite à gauche!

\- Tout ça ne serait pas arrivé si vous n'étiez pas partis sans la moindre explication! Vous m'avez laissé seule! Trois mois et pas un texto!

Rebekah devenait hystérique à mesure que les mots quittaient ses lèvres, elle leur en voulait tellement!

\- Il fallait faire passer la pilule et les fêtes c'est le plus simple! Mais peut être aurais-je dû laisser Nath' sauter du toit de notre résidence universitaire si elle l'avait voulu? questionna-t-elle rhétorique.

Ses yeux bleus lançaient des éclairs à Kol alors que Elijah soupirait. Que devait-il faire? Bien sûr qu'il était en colère contre Rebekah pour son comportement irresponsable mais ils l'avaient bien cherché en suivant le plan de Niklaus de ne rien lui dire. Et puis Katherine aurait pu essayer de les arrêter mais elle non plus n'avait pas de nouvelles depuis le matin même où il l'avait appelé. Il s'était bien fait hurlé dessus par la colérique jeune femme mais il avait su l'apaiser. Maintenant il devait faire de même.

\- Rebekah, dit-il calmement. Je comprend que vous vous soyez senties abandonnées et que certains extrêmes furent nécessaires pour en sortir. Mais cette histoire de coucherie à trois...

\- Et bien quoi?! Tu veux des excuses?! Tu n'en auras pas! C'est sur vous toute cette histoire!

\- Sur nous?! Si tu savais contrôler tes hormones ce ne serait pas arrivé! continua Kol.

\- Et si Nath n'avait pas été aussi détruite au point d'essayer tout et n'importe quoi ce ne serait pas arrivé! Son état, c'est ta faute.

\- JE SAIS! hurla le plus jeune complètement hors de lui.

Ses poings serrés tremblaient de rage, des larmes perlèrent dans ses yeux noisette, son soufflé était entrecoupé par des sanglots ravalés.

\- Je sais... je suis désolé Bek.

\- Moi aussi.

La belle blonde serra son petit frère dans ses bras. Il était bien plus grand qu'elle mais il restait son petit frère et elle l'aimait malgré ce caractère impulsivement violent qu'il avait. Kol entoura sa sœur de ses bras puissants pour se calmer. Tout irait bien... Il devait voir Nathalia. Maintenant, sans attendre. Le jeune homme se sépara un peu de sa sœur qui tendit une main à Elijah, l'aîné sourit avec ce sourire délicat et bienveillant qu'il arborait toujours quand un conflit était sur la voie de la résolution et pressa ses longs doigts pâles. Le hurlement qu'ils entendirent leur glaça les os. Rebekah frissonna ses mains toujours dans celles de ses frères qui s'entre regardèrent. La peur s'étala sur le visage de Kol.

\- Merde! Non, non, non...

Il connaissait cette voix et ce cri perçant ne pouvait provenir que d'elle. C'était sa faute! Sans réfléchir Kol s'élança vers la maison principale suivit de Elijah et Rebekah fous d'inquiétude.

La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit violemment sur Stefan, Bonnie et Elena leurs visages marqués par l'angoisse. Ils avaient fait en sorte de garder tout le monde hors de la pièce et la musique était bien trop forte dans le salon pour que quiconque qui n'écoutait pas attentivement n'ait entendu Nathalia.

La jeune femme brune était roulée en boule dans les bras de Damon qui la souleva de terre. Katherine était pétrifiée par cet accès de vocalise de son amie mais elle lui tint tout de même la main.

\- C'est bon ma belle, on te ramène à la maison, d'accord? dit-elle incroyablement douce comme si elle avait peur de l'effrayer.

Nathalia hocha simplement sa tête poussant ses cheveux sur son visage pâle, vide d'expression et de couleur. Damon la fit sortir par la porte de derrière, suivit par Stefan.

\- Elena, tu peux rester ici, je vais m'occuper d'elle, jeta-t-il derrière son épaule avec une mine qui lui interdisait clairement de venir.

\- Pourquoi?! s'offensa sa petite amie.

\- Parce que! Thalia n'a pas besoin d'un public, soupira-t-il exaspéré qu'elle ne puisse pas comprendre ça toute seule.

Il commença à s'éloigner et Katherine les laissa partir seuls. Damon avait bien raison, Nathalia avait besoin de sa famille pas d'une audience. La jeune femme marcha alors vers le salon d'où des pas précipités se firent entendre. Pas Kol... Pas tout de suite!

\- Elle aurait dû y penser avant de se donner en spectacle pendant trois mois, marmonna amèrement Elena si bas que seul Bonnie et Katherine entendirent.

Son amie métisse lui jeta un regard scandalisé, certes elle n'était pas proche de Nathalia mais elle connaissait les grandes lignes de son histoire et cette remarque la choqua surtout venant d'Elena, Discrètement Bonnie regarda Katherine. Cette dernière jeta un regard enragé et dégoûté à sa cousine sans que celle ci ne le réalise, elle s'assurerait de régler ces mots injurieux plus tard.

\- Où est-elle?! Katherine laisse moi passer! Je dois lui parler!

\- Trop tard Kol. Damon l'a ramené à la maison, cassa Katherine froide. Elle pense que tu la déteste. Tu viens de la mettre en morceaux, une fois de plus.

Elijah marcha jusqu'à sa belle petite amie et lui jeta un regard d'avertissement alors que Kol ne rêvait que de la poignarder pour retrouver Nathalia. Matt et Rebekah se tenaient derrière eux mortifiés. La belle Pierce avait ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine et faisait face au plus jeune des Mikaelson la tête bien droite avec un clame et un froid qu'elle était loin de ressentir. Elle était paniquée pour son amie et en un sens avait vraiment pitié de Kol. Damon n'était pas près de lui pardonner la crise de Nathalia.

\- Je dois lui parler!

\- Et puis quoi encore! Tu as entendu ce que tu lui as fait?! Pas question. Je ne te laisserai pas y aller.

\- Katherine, menaça Kol d'une voix basse et grave. Laisse moi passer, maintenant.

\- Non.

La tension entre les deux s'accrut encore et Kol sentait les cordes de sa santé mentale craquer lentement. Il avait un sale caractère il le savait, mais il y avait pire en Kol. Une bête immonde, une bête que peu de monde pouvait calmer. Klaus et Nathalia. Cette bête s'était développée après que sa mère les ait abandonné alors qu'il n'avait que neuf ans. Le petit garçon qu'il était, s'était renfermé sur lui même, était devenu violent, solitaire, se sentant constamment à l'écart. Il avait fallu attendre qu'il atteigne ses seize ans pour retrouver le Kol plein de vie d'avant et enfermer ce monstre en lui lui avait pris tant d'années, tant d'efforts, Katherine menaçait sa santé grandement.

\- Sort du chemin Pierce... Tout de suite.

Elijah fronça les sourcils reconnaissant immédiatement les signes de perte de contrôle de Kol.

\- Bekah, va trouver Nik, c'est urgent.

La jeune femme qui avait compris, attrapa Matt par la manche de sa chemise bleue et le traîna derrière elle dans les escaliers.

\- Attends! Rebekah je ne comprend pas qu'est ce qu'il se passe? questionna-t-il perdu.

\- Disons que si Kol perd son calme pour de vrai, ça ne va pas être beau.

\- Perdre son calme? Il n'est déjà pas très délicat.

\- Ça peut toujours être pire avec lui!

Le brin de panique dans la voix de la belle blonde convainquit Matt de garder ses questions pour plus tard ou pour lui le plus longtemps possible tout du moins.

En bas, alors que personne ne faisait attention à eux, Kol faisait face à son frère le plus âgé et Katherine, ses poings serrés tremblaient, il avait planté ses ongles dans les paumes de ses mains pour conserver sa lucidité. Il ne voulait pas blesser Katherine mais si elle continuait à le garder loin de Nathalia, cela finirait par arriver inévitablement. Kol ne pouvait se contrôler seul.

À quelques kilomètres de là, dans la pension Salvatore, Damon portait Nathalia dans sa chambre. La jeune femme brune ne bougeait plus, elle ne parlait plus, elle était comme amorphe à ce qui l'entourait.

La dernière fois que Stefan et Damon l'avaient vu ainsi, elle avait sept ans, son père et leur mère venaient d'avoir un accident de voiture. Morts sur le coup. Nathalia était à l'école tout comme eux lorsque la nouvelle leur était tombée dessus. Les deux garçons voyaient leur demi-sœur souvent les trois enfants étaient assez proches alors quand la nouvelle les avait frappé dans le bureau de la directrice de l'école et que Nathalia avait fait une crise de panique et finit par hurler comme ce soir, Damon s'était sentit inutile et profondément peiné. C'est bien plus dur pour ceux qui reste s'était-il surpris à penser. Puis sidéré, il avait regardé son père la prendre dans ses bras gentiment, lentement avec plus de tendresse que l'homme n'en avait jamais montré et il s'était occupé de Nathalia, tout le reste de la journée, toute la nuit et tous les jours qui suivirent, l'adoptant comme sa propre fille. Il avait un jour avoué à Damon qu'il aimait Nathalia car elle ressemblait énormément à leur mère. Et le jeune Damon avait comprit, son père aimait un souvenir au travers de Nathalia.

Mais lui, tout de suite, à cet instant, il aimait sa sœur et il voulait l'aider. Laissant Stefan dans le salon, il monta le corps tremblant dans sa chambre puis dans la salle de bain. Avec des gestes délicats, Damon retira sa robe à Nathalia puis ses sous-vêtements avant de l'aider à s'asseoir dans la baignoire, il noua ses cheveux brillants en chignon sur le sommet de son crane avant d'allumer un jet chaud. Lentement, Damon doucha la douce Nathalia qui peu à peu cessa de trembler et pleurer. La chaleur du gant et la douceur des gestes sur sa peau la sécurisèrent. Damon ne dit rien alors qu'il l'aidait à enfiler un pyjama chaud, puis il brossa ses longs cheveux bruns avec soin. Il n'avait vraiment pas l'habitude de faire ça mais il faisait un effort parce que c'est ce que tout bon grand frère ferait pour sa petite sœur. Finalement, il la conduisit à son lit et Nathalia sourit. Juste un retroussement de lèvre reconnaissant et un petit creux au coin des yeux mais c'était déjà ça.

\- Je t'aime malgré tout ce que tu as pu faire Thalia. Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi ou contre les filles, d'accord? Je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime aussi, murmura-t-elle si bas qu'il faillit ne pas l'entendre.

Damon quitta la chambre sur un sourire et laissa sa place à Stefan.

\- Comment tu te sens? demanda le jeune homme maladroitement.

\- Un peu mieux.

\- Je suis désolée. - Je suis désolé. s'excusèrent-ils en même temps.

Cette synchronisation fit rire Stefan.

\- J'étais sur le campus, j'aurais dû garder un œil sur toi, avoua Stefan.

\- Pourquoi faire? Je me serais braquée et aurait tenté de te fausser compagnie tous les soirs. Tu me connais. C'est pour ça que tu m'as laissé faire. Je suis allée trop loin, je sais. C'est juste que tous ses sentiments ils m'étouffaient comme avant et je ne voulais pas qu'ils m'engloutissent à nouveau. Je suis désolée. Vraiment.

\- Bah, c'est pas grave. Plus de peur que de mal. Allé, repose toi un peu, tu as une tête effroyable.

Nathalia sourit et s'enfonça dans ses oreillers afin de s'enfermer dans les délices du sommeil avec l'espoir que tout ceci ne serait qu'un horrible cauchemar. Stefan quitta la chambre et ferma la porte éteignant la lumière principale laissant la lampe de la table de nuit éclairer la magnifique Nathalia d'un halo doré. Elle couperait la lumière quand elle se sentirait de le faire, pas avant.

Il descendit au salon où Damon l'attendait un verre de Bourbon à la main.

\- Et maintenant? demanda l'aîné.

\- Si il se pointe on lui dit qu'elle ne veut pas le voir. Si il vient demain, on lui demandera son avis. J'ai vraiment cru qu'elle allait faire comme après la mort de maman.

\- S'enfuir et tenter de se perdre dans la forêt, tu veux dire? Ou attendre que l'on dorme tous pour admirer les étoiles sur le toit alors qu'il pleuvait des cordes?

\- Les deux... Je crois.

Ils prirent une gorgée de leur verre en même temps ce qui les fit sourire stupidement. Les deux jeunes hommes s'enfermèrent dans le silence. Que se dire de plus?

\- Nik!

Rebekah ouvrit la porte de la chambre où elle avait laissé son frère et son amie plus tôt à la volée se moquant bien de ce qu'elle pourrait trouver. Kol avait besoin de son aide, c'était un cas d'urgence extrême.

Le couple allongé dans le lit se figea. Leurs vêtements étaient éparpillés dans la pièce dans un bordel artistique que seule la passion pouvait créer. Caroline tira le drap sur elle et fit les gros yeux à son amie alors que Klaus sortait sa tête de sous les couvertures. Ses cheveux étaient tous décoiffés, ses yeux voilés par le désir et ses joues rouges. Pourtant tout ceci importa peu quand il vit l'état d'affolement de sa petite sœur.

\- C'est Kol! Descend vite! Oh et désolée.

Rebekah referma la porte aussi vite qu'elle l'avait ouverte et colla son dos au mur qui faisait face au panneau de bois, Matt s'installa à ses côtés. Il était resté en dehors de l'encadrement quand la belle Anglaise avait ouvert se contentant de la suivre. Que pouvait-il faire? Matt sourit à Rebekah pour tenter de la détendre, il prit sa main.

\- Tout ira bien. Ne t'en fait pas tant.

La belle blonde ne répondit rien.

À l'intérieur, Klaus sauta presque hors du lit. Oubliant sa nudité et son désir.

\- Klaus? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe avec ton frère? demanda Caroline surprise par ce changement d'attitude et se sentant un peu abandonnée.

\- Désolée Love mais Kol a des soucis et si Bekah est montée c'est qu'il est sur le point de craquer!

Le jeune homme enfila son jean sombre sans prendre le temps de passer de sous-vêtement puis sa chemise.

\- Craquer?!

Caroline se redressa dans le lit maintenant toujours le draps contre sa poitrine, elle avait désormais des rides d'inquiétude sur le visage.

\- Je te promet de tout te dire mais je dois y aller.

Klaus se pencha vers elle pour un dernier rapide baiser et Caroline lui sourit. La famille est le plus important. Même si elle était enfant unique elle arrivait à comprendre ce sentiment de responsabilité que l'on pouvait avoir pour sa fratrie et elle acceptait que sa folle nuit de retrouvailles avec le magnifique Niklaus Mikaelson soit interrompue si c'était pour le bien de sa famille. Le jeune homme sortit et accompagné de sa sœur, il descendit dans le salon là où Kol et Katherine se faisaient encore face. Matt avait accepté de rester à l'étage laissant les Mikaelson régler cette affaire en famille, il attendit donc Caroline qui ne fut pas longue à sortir.

\- Que faisons-nous?

\- On devrait les attendre quelque part de presque calme, proposa Matt.

\- Allons dehors. Tu m'expliquera tout ce que tu sais.

Les deux amis d'enfance descendirent les escaliers puis sortirent par la première porte qu'ils virent l'angoisse marquant leurs pas.

\- Elijah si toi et Katherine ne vous poussez pas du milieu je vais vous faire bouger!

Kol voyait rouge, de plus en plus rouge. Il n'arrivait plus à se contrôler. Oui il allait certainement se détester plus tard pour ce qu'il risquait de faire mais pour le moment toute sa frustration et sa culpabilité étaient ailleurs et ne pas pouvoir faire ce qu'il désirait le rendait fou. Surtout que Nathalia n'allait pas bien! Kol s'avança d'un pas mais une main dure sur son épaule le stoppa.

\- Viens Kol, je te conduit chez les Salvatore. Mais d'abord tu vas me faire le plaisir de te calmer.

\- Nik?

Le plus jeune Mikaelson prit un longue et grande inspiration mais sa vision ne s'éclaircit pas pour autant, au contraire elle devint noire. La lucidité qu'il avait conservé jusque là s'envola. La poigne de Klaus était ferme presque douloureuse. Il dégagea son épaule de l'entrave qu'avait créé son frère avant de soupirer.

\- Relax je vais bien, sa voix dénuée de sentiments s'accompagna d'un rictus amusé.

Klaus se tendit. C'était de l'un des signes que Kol n'allait pas bien du tout.

\- Kol, vient avec moi, tenta Nick d'un ton apaisant.

\- Non. Je vais y aller seul, comme un grand garçon. Après tout ne suis-je pas habitué à être seul?

\- Kol ça suffit, intervint Elijah. Reprend toi!

Sans prévenir, le plus jeune des Mikaelson tourna sur ses talons et frappa son frère aîné au visage de toute sa force. Ses yeux habituellement noisette s'étaient assombris et le sourire dément qu'il affichait inspirait la peur.

\- Elijah!

Katherine entoura son petit ami de son bras et le guida dans la cuisine pour jeter un œil à son nez. L'homme en costume grogna quelques chose mais se laissa emmener par la jeune femme. Son nez lui faisait un mal de chien, le sang coulait tellement abondamment qu'il passait entre ses doigts fins poissant sa chemise blanche d'une couleur écarlate.

\- Kol je t'en prie arrête!

Rebekah s'était jetée sur son frère pour le stopper mais il la repoussa avec tant de violence que le dos de la jeune femme s'écrasa contre le mur brisant un vase. Kol, hors de lui courut dans le jardin de la demeure Lockwood et se mit en tête de rejoindre à pied la pension Salvatore. Klaus se tourna rapidement vers sa sœur.

\- Trouves Matt et Caroline, explique leur ce qu'il se passe. Je vais retrouver Kol.

\- Fait moi plaisir et casse lui le nez de ma part, grogna la jeune femme une grimace de douleur perçant son visage délicat.

\- Je le ferai.

Klaus s'enfuit en courant à travers le jardin, évidement que Kol allait traverser les bois dans lesquels ils avaient tant joué enfants pour rejoindre la pension Salvatore. C'était le chemin le plus rapide à pied.

\- Kol! Kol montres toi!

Ses hurlements étaient vains, ils finissaient absorbés par les branches nues des arbres, perdus dans la neige qui avait commencé à tomber.

Kol courait. Il ne pouvait s'en empêcher, il fallait qu'il retrouve Nathalia, qu'on lui laisse deux minutes pour lui parler et si on osait lui bloquer le passage, il brûlerait son chemin au travers des obstacles. Il se moquait bien des branches basses qui égratignaient ses mains à mesure qu'il les poussait ou de la neige boueuse qui tâchait ses chaussures et le bas de son pantalon. Tout ceci n'avait aucune importance parce que Nathalia n'était pas là, parce qu'il l'avait blessé encore une fois, et qu'il se détestait de plus en plus.

Nathalia allait éteindre sa lampe de chevet quand on toqua à la porte de sa chambre.

\- Oui?

\- Salut. Damon m'a dit que je pouvais monter si tu dormais pas. Comment tu te sens?

C'était Bonnie et son doux regard chocolat. Dans ses main elle tenait une petite bougie de la couleur des pins.

\- Un peu mieux. Je pense...

\- C'est pour toi. Ma grand-mère fait des bougies à base de plantes. Celle ci aide à se détendre, j'ai pensé que tu la voudrais peut être...

La jeune femme métisse semblait ne pas se sentir à sa place au chevet de Nathalia alors cette dernière força un sourire.

Certes elle et Bonnie n'étaient pas très amies mais au moins, la jeune femme avait la gentillesse de s'inquiéter pour sa santé.

\- Merci beaucoup Bonnie. Mets là donc sur ma table de nuit je vais l'allumer.

Son interlocutrice hocha lentement la tête avant de poser la bougie qui dégageait une odeur naturelle très apaisante.

\- J'espère que ça va t'aider à te reposer. À plus tard.

\- Merci. À plus tard Bonnie.

Et la jeune femme quitta la pièce. Nathalia prit la boite d'allumette dans le tiroir de la table de chevet et alluma la bougie. L'odeur des pins qui s'en éleva l'apaisa presque immédiatement. Alors, la brune s'installa dans ses oreillers et éteignit la lumière avant de fermer ses prunelles émeraudes qui lui pesaient de plus en plus.

Des coups sur la fenêtre firent sauter Nathalia hors de son lit. Pieds nus, elle se dirigea vers la grande double porte fenêtre qui menait à son petit balcon.

Ses deux frères avaient insisté pour qu'elle ait la plus grande chambre quand elle avait emménagé avec eux étant enfants. Ils pensaient qu'une grande chambre avec vue sur la forêt l'aiderai à apaiser ses terreurs nocturnes. Cela n'avait pas vraiment marché comme prévu mais Nathalia avait trouvé la paix en s'asseyant sur le balcon pour observer l'extérieur.

À présent une silhouette se détachait derrière la vitre. Une silhouette si familière que Nathalia cru d'abord qu'elle rêvait et les larmes coulèrent à nouveau de ses yeux émeraude.

\- Kol...

Sans réfléchir, Nathalia ouvrit la double porte en grand. Ce n'est que quand elle vit la teinte sombre de ses yeux qu'elle comprit.

\- Oh Kol... Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait?

Son murmure s'accompagna d'une main sur sa joue pâle.

\- Et moi... Regarde toi?! Regarde ce que je t'ai fait...

En un instant, un seul geste, le noisette était revenu dans les yeux de Kol, s'accompagnant de larmes.

\- Nathalia... Je... Je n'ai pas de mots!

\- Viens.

Doucement, elle le tira par la manche et à l'intérieur de sa chambre avant de refermer derrière lui.

Kol avait la sensation de respirer à nouveau, sa vision était claire, bien qu'embuée. Sa main se referma sur le poignet de Nathalia pour la retenir dans son avancée.

Et alors que la jeune femme se retournait pour lui demander ce qu'il n'allait pas il l'embrassa. Fermant enfin la porte à ses idées noires.

\- Je peux rester?

\- Je veux la vérité avant tout. Pourquoi? Pourquoi est-ce que tu as abandonné ta sœur, pourquoi tu m'as laissé toute seule?

Et alors que Kol se décomposait un peu, Nathalia comprit. Ce n'était pas une chose qui l'avait fait partir avec ses frères. C'était quelqu'un.

\- A cause de qui m'as-tu quitté?

\- Ma mère...

Le silence s'étira entre eux. La jeune femme brune peinait à comprendre. Esther, la mère des Mikaelson avait disparût quand Kol avait neuf ans, un an à peine après la perte de son plus jeune fils Henrik dans un accident de la circulation. Cela allait faire plus de dix ans qu'elle était partie et que personne n'avait entendu parler d'elle et de l'aîné du clan Mikaelson; Finn.

Elijah bien qu'il n'avait que quatorze ans à l'époque avait pris soin de sa famille, il avait utilisé des fausses signatures dès que nécessaire et avait même créé une adresse mail au nom de sa mère pour s'excuser de ses absences au rencontre entre le corps enseignant et les parents. Et à ses dix-huit ans il avait officiellement adopté ses frères et sa sœur. Elijah avait été leur seule famille et protecteur. Le jeune homme avait trouvé des papiers de banque dans les affaires de sa mère et en avait déduis qu'elle avait laissé une partie de sa fortune à chacun pour payer leurs études.

Alors Elijah était devenu avocat. Et depuis, peut être s'était-il mis en quête de leur mère.

\- Lijah l'a retrouvé. Il l'a retrouvé à Chicago. Avec Finn. Et un nouveau mari... Quand elle nous a vu, elle nous a même pas reconnu. J'étais... j'étais tellement en colère ce soir là...

Kol avait retiré sa veste de cuir et faisait les cents pas dans le centre de a chambre, passant régulièrement ses doigts dans sa tignasse brune.

\- Quand Elijah nous a réuni avec Nik pour nous dire qu'il avait retrouvé notre mère, j'ai eu envie de hurler. De tout casser. Ils m'ont fait promettre de ne rien dire à Rebekah. Tu la connais... Encore aujourd'hui elle idolâtre notre mère. Pour elle, elle ne nous a pas abandonné. Mais... Mais c'est faux. Elle s'est barrée! Elle nous a laissé tous seuls! Et tu aurais dû la voir dans ce restaurant chic, Finn à ses côtés, son mari de l'autre. Elle m'a regardé droit dans les yeux, m'est passé à côté, et elle m'a même pas reconnu.

 _Trois mois plus tôt, dans un restaurant de Chicago._

Esther n'avait qu'une envie, passer une soirée tranquille avec John et son fils et sa belle fille, Sage. Son mari depuis cinq ans leur avait réservé à tous les quatre pour célébrer l'achat fructueux d'une nouvelle compagnie.

Pour aller s'installer ils avait dû passer devant le bar du restaurant et devant trois jeunes hommes très séduisants.

\- Bonsoir mère.

Elle les avait dépassé, et il était évident que cela ne pouvait être eux. Pourtant cette voix... Oh cette voix la hantait encore dans son sommeil. Elle les revoyait dans le van, et Henrik.

\- Niklaus...

Le prénom lui avait échappé et elle s'était retournée sur ses talons blancs. Les trois jeunes hommes lui faisaient face, l'air plus ou moins en colère. Évidement que le plus hargneux devait être Kol. Pourtant quelques secondes plus tôt quand leurs yeux s'étaient croisés, elle ne l'avait pas reconnu.

Les mains d'Esther se mirent à trembler et Finn qui lui avait reconnu ses trois frères cadets passa un bras autour des épaules de sa mère, leur mère.

\- Peut être devrions nous aller quelque part de plus privé, pour discuter, suggéra-t-il avec son ton d'homme d'affaire.

\- Ne prends pas ce petit air hautain avec nous Finn! s'emporta immédiatement Kol.

Le plus jeune tremblait de colère.

\- Sage, John, je suis navré mais vous dînerai sans mère et moi. Ceci, est une affaire de famille qu'il nous faut régler.

La grande femme rousse parut comprendre et hocha la tête entraînant son beau père derrière elle à grand renfort de «Je vous expliquerai tout une fois installés».

\- Suivez moi.

Finn guida Esther par les épaules et les trois frères suivirent jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée, puis dans la rue d'en face où se trouvait des bureaux. Très vite, l'aîné Mikaelson les fit accéder à une salle de conférence. Il aida Esther à s'asseoir et lui porta de l'eau sans plus de mots échangés.

Kol et Niklaus contenaient leur colère sans grande efficacité pour le plus jeune qui enfonça son poing dans la table.

\- Parles! Pourquoi tu es partie?!

Esther paraissait avoir récupéré de son choc initial et posa lentement le verre d'eau sur la table.

\- Parce que je ne pouvais plus supporter de vous voir tous les jours. Pas après Henrik.

Niklaus allait répondre dans tout sa politesse mais Elijah l'arrêta en fermant sa main sur son épaule avec force.

\- Laisses là finir.

\- Après l'accident... Je ne supportais plus l'idée d'être avec vous tous les jours. Cet accident c'était ta faute Niklaus. Si tu avais su te tenir dans ton siège, si tu n'avais pas commencé à te battre avec Henrik je ne me serai pas retournée et ce van ne nous serait jamais rentré dedans. Tu ne sais pas à quel point je te hais pour avoir tué mon fils.

\- Je suis ton fils! explosa Klaus frappant ses deux paumes sur la table de verre.

\- Tu es un meurtrier! Et les autres, à essayer de ton convaincre que tu n'étais pas un monstre. Seul Finn, mon cher fils aîné, me comprenait. Alors nous sommes partis.

\- J'avais neuf ans! Tu m'as abandonné! Comment as-tu pu abandonner Rebekah?! Regardes moi!

Kol tremblait de tout son corps, il ne comprenait pas comment cette femme avait pu les laisser parce qu'elle avait reporté sa culpabilité sur l'un de ses enfants. Il s'était mit en tête d'étudier la psychologie à l'université juste pour comprendre enfin, comment une mère pouvait faire ça. Maintenant il savait, et il était en colère.

Esther leva lentement ses yeux vers lui, presque avec dédain.

\- Regardes moi! Tu m'es passé à côté et tu m'as même pas reconnu! Tu nous as laissé seul!

\- Kol, c'est assez, la voix calme d'Elijah le coupa.

L'homme vêtu; comme à son habitude, d'un costume s'était levé.

\- Nous voulons simplement comprendre comment tu as pu faire ça à tes enfants.

\- Je vous l'ai dit, je ne supportais plus de vous voir, avec vos pansements et Rebekah et sa jambe cassée... Et toi; Esther désigna Kol avec colère, qui n'arrêtait pas de pleurer dès que je voulais te faire monter dans la nouvelle voiture... C'était trop. Alors je suis partie avec le seul qui n'était pas dans la voiture à ce moment là, avec le seul qui me comprenait.

\- Et je me suis retrouvé à m'occuper d'eux. À consoler Bekah tous les soirs, à convaincre Nik que c'était pas sa faute, à regarder Kol s'enfermer sur lui même s'autodétruire. Et j'étais seul... Il n'y a aucune excuse pour ce que tu as fait.

\- Tu sais, Elijah, le pire dans tout ça, c'est que j'ai fais la paix avec ce que j'ai fait. Je ne suis pas coupable de l'accident, tu l'es, et je ne vous ai pas abandonné, je me suis débarrassée de poids qui m'accablaient.

\- Comment oses-tu dire ça?!

Finn qui se tenait droit dans son siège observa ses cadets, debout tous les trois, Elijah au centre, toujours une main sur l'épaule de Nik et une sur le bras de Kol.

\- Es-tu ne serait-ce que légèrement intéressée par ce que nous avons vécu? Ce que nous devenons.

\- Non. Je vous ai laissé assez pour ne pas que vous mourriez de faim. En fait, je vous ai tellement laissé pour que vous ayez tout ce que vous vouliez dans la vie que j'ai bien cru ne pas avoir assez pour nous.

\- Ne te fous pas de nous! Cette conversation est stérile et inutile. Nous nous reverrons.

Et ils étaient partis pour la soirée et revenu tous les jours pour tenter de parler avec Esther, avec une femme qui les voyait comme des poids à ses chevilles.

Et trois mois après, sans que cela n'est rien donné, ils avaient abandonné l'idée d'obtenir ne serait-ce que des excuses ou une explication décente.

\- Et on est rentré. On a quand même passé deux semaines à décider ce qu'on allait dire à Rebekah. La vérité, un mensonge... Elle nous a abandonné, pour rien... Juste parce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à passer outre sa culpabilité.

Kol était maintenant assis au bout du lit de Nathalia, ses mains fermement entrelacé aux siennes. Il s'était calmé, il se sentait même vidé de toute énergie.

\- Je suis désolé. Je ne t'ai rien dit parce que c'était une affaire de famille et je ne savais pas combien de temps nous serions partis, entre la trouver précisément, la revoir, lui parler... C'était trop... Je ne voulais pas te traîner là dedans. Et je m'y suis pris comme un imbécile.

\- Je suis désolée moi aussi... J'arrivais pas à gérer, j'étais étouffée à nouveau. Et j'arrivais pas à appeler à l'aide.

\- Regardes nous... Une belle bande de bras cassés.

Sa remarque arracha un sourire à Nathalia. Puis la jeune femme bailla, il était probablement bien tard dans la nuit. La bougie apaisante de la grand-mère de Bonnie flambait encore diffusant son doux parfum de pins.

\- Allons nous coucher. On en reparlera demain si tu veux.

\- Ton frère veux ma mort.

\- À mon avis, c'est pas le seul.

Kol eut un petit sourire avant de retirer ses chaussures et chaussettes ainsi que son jean.

\- J'ai gardé un de tes pulls si tu veux.

\- Non, ne t'embête pas pour moi. Je vais juste dormir comme ça.

Tous les deux se glissèrent sous les couvertures et Nathalia soupira quand elle ferma les yeux entourée des bras de Kol.

Enfin, enfin elle respirait, enfin elle se sentait chez elle.

La sonnette fit sursauter Damon. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir bien que la nuit soit bien avancée. Il ne faisait que penser à sa sœur, à ce qu'il s'était passé. Quand il ouvrit la porte, il fut surpris de voir les amie de Nath ainsi que Elijah, Klaus et Matt.

\- Entrez... Que'est-ce qu'il se passe?

\- Est-ce que Kol est ici?

Klaus était tendu comme un arc.

\- Non, en tout cas, si il est là il n'est pas passé par la porte d'entrée.

Tout le gang se retrouva au salon. Kathrine partie préparer des tisanes pour tout le monde avec l'aide de Caroline.

\- Je m'inquiète pour Nath... Et pour Kol aussi. Rebekah nous a dit qu'il avait des gros problèmes de colère. Mais si il est parti tout seul dans la forêt. Qui sait ce qu'il peut lui arriver.

\- Je sais. Je suis inquiète aussi. Et même si le nez de Elijah n'est pas cassé, je te jure qu'il va m'entendre demain.

Caroline eut un petit sourire amusée. Mais l'inquiétude revint bien vite. Toutes les deux portèrent les plateaux chargés de mugs et deux grosses théières fumantes.

\- On doit retrouver Kol... disait Klaus, les mains croisés sur ses genoux le regard agité.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit nécessaire, s'amusa Rebakah. Je viens de monter voir Nath... Il est là haut, ils dorment.

Elijah faillit exploser de rire. Ils avaient conduit le plus vite possible pour le rattraper et au final non seulement Kol était arrivé avant eux mais en plus il dormait bien tranquillement au chaud.

\- Vous avez qu'à rester pour la nuit. Le manoir a assez de chambres, et puis... On finira de tout expliquer demain matin, annonça Damon en se levant.

Le jeune homme était fatigué, il n'avais plus qu'une envie aller se coucher auprès de sa magnifique petite amie qui l'attendait assoupie dans son lit.

\- On avait laissé nos affaires dans la chambre de Nath, intervint Caroline en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Stefan a bougé vos sacs. On se doutait que vous reviendriez. Bon, à demain.

Elijah se leva à la suite de l'aîné Salvatore et le rattrapa dans le couloir.

\- Damon, je tenais à te remercier de nous accueillir ici pour la nuit. J'aimerai également parler du comportement de Kol.

\- Ne t'en fait pas pour ça, ton frère a des problèmes, je le savais, Nath a des problèmes, tu le savais. Je ne lui en voudrai pas toute ma vie. J'aurais voulu que ça se passe autrement, parce que pendant trois mois, sans que je ne sois capable de rien faire, ma sœur s'est foutue en l'air. J'ai besoin d'être sûr que ça n'arrivera pas à nouveau.

\- Je ne peux rien te garantir en son nom. Mais pendant trois mois, j'ai eu à gérer les nombreuses rechute de mon frère, ses cauchemars et éviter ses poings. Alors je me doute qu'ils s'éloignent l'un de l'autre de si tôt.

Elijah eut un faible sourire qui illumina ses yeux gris et serra la main de Damon.

\- A demain, et merci encore.

\- Aucun soucis. On se voit demain.

Le soleil était levé depuis bien longtemps quand Nathalia sortit de sa torpeur. Sa tête était légère, et elle ne se sentait pas malade, une première depuis des mois. Elle était enveloppée d'une chaleur rassurante.

\- Kol...

\- Bonjour ma belle.

\- Est-ce que... Tu es vraiment là?

\- Oui... Je suis là, et je ne partirai plus jamais...

Nathalia sourit avant de complètement ouvrir ses yeux vert. Le couple s'embrassa passionnément jusqu'à ce que des éclats de rire leur parviennent.

\- Qui...?

Nathalia se leva et s'habilla avant même qu'il n'est put finir sa phrase.

\- Allons voir!

Et quand ils atteignirent la grande salle à manger main dans la main, ils eurent le plaisir de voir tous leurs amis à table devant le plus grand petit déjeuner qui leur avait été donné de voir.

Klaus, Stefan et Caroline étaient aux fourneaux pour remplir la longue table qui n'avait pas eu autant d'invité depuis longtemps.

\- Bonjour!

\- Nath!

Ses frères se jetèrent sur elle pour l'embrasser et Rebekah se jeta sur le sien.

\- Comment tu te sens? lui demanda-t-elle encore un peu inquiète.

\- Mieux. Beaucoup mieux. Désolé pour ton nez Lijah...

\- Ce n'est pas la première fois.

L'aîné offrit un sourire à son frère qui se détendit immédiatement.

Après ça, tous se retrouvèrent à table, Kathrine qui avait discuté plus tôt avec Elena jetait des éclair à sa cousine depuis son fauteuil. L'animosité entre les deux ne risquait pas de se tarir de si tôt mais pour ce matin là, elles se tairaient.

Ce matin là se plaçait sous le signe des retrouvailles et du pardon et rien ne devrait se mettre en travers de cela.

Pour la première fois depuis des mois, Nathalia se sentit heureuse, la tempête qui avait envahit sa vie s'était retirée, et tout irait bien. Kol était à ses côtés ses doigts entrelacés avec ceux de Nath. Il le savait, elle ne partirait pas, on ne l'abandonnerai pas.

Rebekah ne prit pas bien la nouvelle que sa mère les avait purement et simplement abandonnés quand ils étaient plus jeune mais sa famille et ses amis et Matt furent là pour elle alors la belle blonde tint bon.

Quelques mois plus tard, à la fin de l'hiver, tous se retrouvèrent au manoir Mikaelson pour un grand dîner de famille.

Damon qui avait fini par mettre fin à son histoire avec Elena, avait demandé à Bonnie de se joindre à eux, et au plus il passait du temps avec elle, au plus il l'appréciait.

Ce soir là, Klaus, Kol, Rebekah, Caroline, Nathalia, Matt, Stefan, Bonnie et Damon eurent le plaisir d'apprendre les fiançailles de leurs amis, Elijah et Kathrine.

Et c'est à ce moment là que Nathalia en eut la certitude, tout irait bien pour eux. La tempête ne reviendrait jamais.

* * *

Et voici cette petite histoire est terminée!

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé!

A bientôt sur d'autres projets!

Melancholy.


End file.
